


why do i even do these things

by JOGGENye



Series: Sinewy & Lithe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOGGENye/pseuds/JOGGENye
Summary: Stan is the Summoner of this world- and Michalis enjoys trying him.Alternatively- Summoner and Michalis argue and fuck. pwp.





	why do i even do these things

**Author's Note:**

> hi um yes this is my first posting here??? ever??? so anyway i wrote this about a year or two ago, and its getting dumped now i guess. hope u enjoy!!!
> 
> oh btw this is part of a series thats growing bit by bit, so, theres other works to be checked out if u liked this one for whatever reason oxkohchcjc

The Summoner crossed and uncrossed his ankles, obviously perturbed and preoccupied. One glance hit the door, then another, annoyed, one. From his experience, Heroes weren’t allowed to be late-or much autonomy in general outside of the gracious amounts he grants. 

So, why was Michalis- arguably his favorite hero, and therefore one of his most well-controlled beasts- late?

The world around him suddenly jumped forward, as if he were in a lagging video game. Oh, wait- his eyes narrowed at his phone screen, where a update was in place. 

Well, Michalis certainly has a good excuse now- he thought as the world kicked him out in an oddly familiar manner.

 

* * *

It seemed like no time had passed, but the Summoner knew two things- one, his beloved Heroes knew when he wasn't around, that the world doesn't pause for anything (he’d questioned Olivia, rather harshly, until she’d cracked with some drivel about how it’d be rude to stop now with the lie), and two, they liked to pretend that nothing at all- no time at all- had occured or passed.

Including Michalis, who currently sat a comfortable distance away from him and still his fingers convulsed around his cup. The Summoner liked to pretend it was fear- and for some Heroes it was, indeed- but Michalis was beyond that. Or, the Summoner liked to believe, but when he decided to break Michalis’ gaze into the right corner of the splendidly decorated table by tapping his foot against the king’s ankle, Michalis had jolted so hard he spilled tea all over his front, and his shoulders shook twice. The Summoner prefered to think, at the current moment, that anger overtook Michalis, but they both knew that Michalis’ jumpyness arose from fear.

It irritated the Summoner to absolutely no end- the fact that even his superiors seemed to fear him considerably, let alone one of his most valued soldiers and generals. For fuck’s sake, nobody here was honest! 

“I’m-my apologies, m’lord-” why was Michalis so hellbent on honorifics? “You shocked me, quite considerably.” Like clockwork, there will always be a beat of silence-Michalis probably dilibrating any and all consequences- then that impudence that seemed forced, “Summoner, you should not dare touch me. I am to remain untouchable, even by you.”

The Summoner didn’t miss a beat like Michalis always had a habit of, “Which is why you run from your sisters like a common thief from a town guard, I’d imagine?” Like the twelve hitting the one, their heavily barbed argument will begin. But the Summoner really doesn’t feel up to it tonight. It always got rather tiring, when a conversation with a favorited person grows to be full of disdain so quickly. 

Was Michalis scared of him because of the sheer power the Summoner held over him with a single word, so he strikes against him with his words? 

That question spilled out- not that either of them were expecting something like that- then Michalis, still recovering from shock, mumbled, “I fear no man. But you, cliche as it sounds, are like no man- you are an entity that hears and sees everything. I denounce the gods because I fear their power, if they did exist, I’ll admit that. But you” his still-wetted sleeve wrung from one side to the other like a dog shaking off its trip into a pool “are very, very real. And you have that power that no singular thing should have. So, yes, I do fear you, as does everything you preside over.”

A Hero, telling him the absolute truth as they see it? Well, it was more likely than was thought previously, the Summoner supposed.

“Thank you very much for your honesty, Michalis. I am slightly disappointed at your distrust in I, after all we’ve gone and worked on together- hasn't it been a year?- but it’s understandable. I guess,” he added hastily. “Well, to the reason why I called you here- wait, actually, you’re still sopping wet, huh…? I’ll get you fresh clothing.” The Summoner sat up, readjusted his cloak, and slipped off to his private quarters directly off of the little casual meeting room he’d set up. He easily slipped into the door, and slipped completely into his wardrobe as well, before stealing off to a passageway, returning to Michalis with new garments minutes later.

The king’s nose twitched at the clothing before snatching them and striding into the adjoining bathroom. Well, the Summoner supposed that meant he’d actually liked what he’d offered. 

Three crashes resonated into the living area, before Michalis returned, his hand reaching behind him out of sheer habit to ruffle a non-existent cape. Before the Summoner could say anything, Michalis snapped, “Nothing got broken. And, I suppose, thank you. I put the old clothing into the basket.”

The king gracefully sat down, joining the Summoner who hooked one ankle over the other knee. “Now, you asked me here for a reason other than to spill tea all over me, I know.”

A hand rose up to push his cloak back significantly, allowing for full eye contact between the two. “Well, I’ve noticed something the matter with you lately- and I’ve a way to resolve such…”

* * *  
The pair laid in the Summoner’s quarters in his rather large bed a week or so later, stripped of upper layers. The Summoner felt rather small in that moment- Michalis gazed gently- or, at least, it wasn’t a glare- down at him from where he was propped up on his elbow. Well, small wasn’t a very good word- more so less large. The Summoner stayed in command at near all times in this world, after all.

“Hmph. When would you like to begin?” Michalis said, nose twitching as he feigned disinterest. 

“Maybe sometime in the next year or so. Once you’re done staring my eyebrows down.”

“H-hey! I always thought you covered up your face because you never had any!” That was probably the weirdest thing the Summoner had ever heard anybody say, let alone Michalis, the definition of prim and proper.

“How are feeling tonight, then?” His fingers twitched the urge to caress that scarred yet beautiful skin. There will be enough time for that later, along with much more. Yet, nothing could quite compare to one gentle touch, completely unimpeded by time restraints.

“Another question, if I may?” The Summoner asked. “When you call my name in our, ah, throes of passion, I’ll say… What name shall you choose?”

The bed creaked as Michalis laid on his back, looking adorably befuddled. “I am afraid you have registered me completely flabbergasted. I don’t know!” His gaze turned to the Summoners and narrowed, but those brown eyes were soft, for once. “You’re angling towards something, correct?”

“First off, ‘flabbergasted’? Really?” Michalis opened and closed his mouth, either to defend himself or go one peg above begging for forgiveness, but the Summoner cut him off “And, secondly, I do have a name. For some reason nobody ever uses it, though. Shareena just introduces me as ‘Summoner’, and that just sorta- sort of remains in people’s minds. It’s ‘Stan’, for the record.”

Michalis took a glance to the side, rather obviously, and mirth danced behind his eyes. “What sort of name is that? It certainly takes away much of your mystique, m’lord. I almost feel like you’re an actual person,” he ended with a chuckle. 

The light from a few nearby candles danced on the wall as Michalis continued to study Stan, maybe regarding him a whole ‘nother light. Maybe somebody here actually thought Stan was a person, instead of the all-knowing Summoner. 

Stan propped himself up on his forearms, regarding the other man’s reaction for only a moment before taking those strong cheekbones in one hand. What a striking image, Stan thought, the one that Michalis shows when one is so close. With a barely-contained smirk, Stan leaned in to leave a kiss softly on the king’s lips. Soft brown eyes jumped in surprise before closing gently and, shockingly, plush lips pressed against his own.

This was a language that the both of them knew, better than quickened replies or flowery words meant to please. Or maybe Michalis wasn't very experienced. Stan knew, if he'd asked, Michalis would dance around the truth, a child subtly denying an obvious truth.

Michalis drew away with a smirk of his own. “Now, I believe we never settled the debate of who will settle on top, hmm?” Stan drew his eyebrows together at the condescending tone, but the decided to disregard such so he could draw his foot over to Michalis’ ankle.

It was rather an odd thing, the fact that Michalis’ attitude towards him could change so very much after their talk. Almost as if Michalis hadn’t even planed it, and that soul-binding contract had done all the work in securing the two’s relationship. Was it even truly consensual if one party’s very soul has been twisted to fulfil another’s desires?

But then Stan gazed back up at Michalis’ face, which somehow shined with diluted affection and longing. Maybe the king had been lonely for a long time, and that was the winning factor in winning him over. It certainly seemed like that, especially when Michalis leaned in to place another kiss on his lips. This close, an old scar across Michalis’ nose was clearly visible, and Stan stroked all across it and down his handsome cheekbones and damn it feels good underneath his thumbs.

Then, without Stan’s prompting, his hands run down Michalis’ face as he pulls back from the kiss, and that muscled body just still feels so good underneath him as he caresses Michalis’ neck, and the other simply leans back and enjoys the attention. Stan thought that Michalis would be far more dominating in bed, but he just seemed content to sit back and feel possessive fingertips and lips at his throat. 

Shirts were rather annoying, Stan thought as he started tugging at Michalis’ and getting futility stuck at the elbow area. Michalis chuckled, and finished taking off his shirt.

“Hmm, Summon- Stan, I mean, I believe you should take off your shirt too,” Michalis said softly with a curve to his lips. His bedfellow shed the thin layer before returning to lavish that heavenly skin with worship, only biting down when Michalis acted irate for a moment. 

Of course, that led to numerous hickeys across Michalis’ chest, and down those fucking rock hard abs, where a few licks left the usually stalwart king twitching and breathing sharply through his nose- or was that laughter?

Oh, so Michalis is ticklish, Stan realized, before attacking, his hands digging into MIchalis’ poor side. He tried to squirm out of the hold, but the loss over motor skills did not pair well with laughing so hard one is completely incapacitated, and Michalis was rendered completely helpless. 

“Stop, stop!” Michalis managed to gasp out, and Stan decided to sit up and view the havok he’d wrecked. That long, red hair was left everywhere, and Michalis’ face was just as red, if not more so. The blush even stained his heaving chest, where Stan placed his hands as he leaned in to steal another kiss.

He really wasn’t this affectionate a lover; it was odd, but, at the same time, Michalis seemed completely bared to him- footloose from laughter, and still grinning a little. That grin that was being stowed away seemingly turned into a full-blown smirk as Michalis attempted to strike back.

Stan looked down at Michalis as he said, “Funny story- I’m not actually ticklish, hun.” 

A pout spread across his partner’s face for a moment, before Michalis stared at him. Suddenly, the unknown gleam in Michalis’ eyes became obvious to Stan- the poor guy was head-over-heels for him. His hands went up to clench at that thick red hair (he’d never been a big fan of gingers but this one was just immaculate) as Stan went in for a harsher kiss. 

In the middle of their passion, Stan felt hands dive down the back of his pants. He stiffened for a moment, then pushed into the groping hands that pressed exactly where he wanted them to, before they stopped, reached back, and began wiggling the tight fabric off.

Michalis huffed, annoyed, at the article of clothing, before fucking ripping off the pants. In retaliation (those things were expensive!), Stan leaned down and lunged at a previously ignored nipple, biting the shit out of it before Michalis jerked his head away with a growl.

“Why, in the everloving hell, did you do that?” Michalis rumbled out, grasping the sides of his face.

With a broad, mischievous grin, Stan ground his knee into Michalis’ groin, just enough for Michalis to feel the sensation. Those calloused fingers tightened further along Stan’s jawline in response, before one hand dropped to fight the torn fabric around Stan's thighs off entirely. 

Stan was completely nude now, deciding to forgo underwear for the day. Glancing down, he declared, “Now, since I have everything off, I think you should, too.” Michalis sighed, and shoved Stan off, slipping off his own trousers and undergarments in one go.

“You see, I actually have loose clothing, which makes it far easier to take off,” he said very smugly. The only response Michalis got was a level glare, and Stan started rifling through a drawer. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I don’t have any cond- Stan’s thoughts were cut off by Michalis commanding, “I thought ahead, and I have ample lubricant. So get your ass back here immediately.”

Stan crawled back onto the bed, staring at Michalis before saying, “Now, I be-”

“Dibs.”

“Wh-what?”

“I call dibs on your ass.”

“You- motherfucker…” Stan glared, before getting dragged back up the bed by Michalis.

Grinning in a maddenling attractive way (fuck was he good-looking), the red-haired man spun Stan’s face straight into a pillow, and pushed his back until Stan relaxed with a huff. “Now, I think that I shall prepare you, and you shall enjoy it, considerably. You’ll be very well prepared for the thorough fucking that I’ll lay upon you, trust me.”

“That’s a lot of talk, Michalis, you’d better follow through,” Stan stated, his half-hardness rubbing against the bed. He just knew Michalis would glare at him, and hopefully take that as a challenge, but what wasn’t expected was Michalis full-on smacked his ass. Worst, after he jumped, Michalis fucking laughed, and said,

“Now, I’d suppose you aren’t quite the high and mighty Summoner, hmmm? Just a hole for me to fuck, at least in this moment,” 

That dick. And it only got worse when Michalis shoved a finger into his not-ready opening without a care, only patting his ass when Stan shouted, “Fucking- fuck- don’t fucking- you dickhead-”

At least Michalis was gentler after that, his graciously-lubed finger rubbing against his walls, and a second finger started to prod against his asshole impatiently. 

Stan shifted, tucking his arms underneath his head, and occasionally humming. Was he avoiding my prostrate on purpose?, Stan began wondering distantly. His mind was falling into a heady fog from the stroking of both fingers within him, stretching, prodding, and a third finger started to poke around as well, then finally slipping in to continue. A burn started climbing, but Michalis, probably feeling the tense muscles, began lazily stroking and squeezing Stan to full hardness. Without any fucking lube. The calloused hand brought a promise of a very rough ride, and Stan… wasn’t opposite to the idea, but some care would be a little bit appreciating, especially in his most sensitive and fragile areas. 

Suddenly, Michalis drew those fucking fingers out, shoved some more lube in with his index, and held open his asshole to push his fat cockhead in. “Wh-what the fuck, man! You just- fucking warn me! Fuck!” 

Michalis let out a laugh, then drew back out, that fucking spear of a dick piercing him open on the way. Hips were grasped, then Stan was flipped over so he would face Michalis, the air knocked out of him. “Fuck you,” Stan grunted out.

With a wide smirk, Michalis thrusted right back in, grabbing onto Stan’s shoulders for leverage and growling into his ear, “Damn, you are tight.”

Fuck being some fucking virgin uke on his first fucking night, Stan thought, hooking his legs around Michalis’ waist for more leverage. Michalis started to murmur some shit into his ear (ooh, Satan- I mean Stan, you feel so good~), and Stan decided to put a truly evil plan into action. 

On Michalis’ next thrust in, Stan made sure to clench around him, leaving the red-head to sputter and be totally helpless to Stan flipping them both over, Michalis calling him all sorts of names.

“Now you know how it feels, dickhead,” Stan announced, digging his hands into those fucking firm biceps for even greater leverage as he rode Michalis in earnest. 

The other didn’t seem bothered by Stan after the shock of the initial flip at all- actually, Stan suspected that he enjoyed it, with that ghost of a smirk and all. 

“You know,” Michalis began, “I do believe that we both know I have a dickhead- and a rather large one at that. And I also think that you are enjoying it- along with the rest of my cock- far more than what your pride will allow you to admit.” He punctuated that last word with a thrust that landed directly into his prostate- the first time this night he’d done more than graze it.

A hitch in his breathe rose in Stan, and he went from feelin’ kinda good to fuck fuck fuck fuck- in under two seconds.

Michalis grinned, and said, “Now, you’re about to come, hmm? Speed up, then,” with another fucking slap to his ass.

Stan grew irrated and stopped, choosing instead to jerk himself off for a few strokes before Michalis grabbed his hips oughly and started to thrust upwards, panting harshly.

“Damn-damn-damn-fuuuuuck- I’m gonna,” before Stan could say anything, Michalis shot his fucking load in his ass, like a dick. Stan stilled, before Michalis said, “If you give me a minute- and get off my cock- I’ll take you in my mouth.”

That was rather surprising. Wasn’t Michalis a king? Why would he need to suck dick for? Stan lifted himself off, and sat by, trying not to look confused.

Michalis got up, finally having regained control over his breathing from the orgasm, and looked straight into Stan’s eyes. “I don’t think you quite think I know how. Well…” 

One massive hand fell on Stan’s thigh, and the other grabbed his dick, then hungry lips came and fucking devoured him. That rough pace did not do wonders for Stan’s endurance, and, just a few moments (at least, that’s what it felt like), Stan came.

Fucking nothing has been as hot as Michalis’ face covered in his jizz, Stan decided, once those sparks of pleasure died away. “Fuck, Michalis, just give me a moment,” he said, quickly reaching for his phone and snapping a picture. The king did as he was bid (Stan knew that Michalis had no idea what he was doing, and probably didn’t even wish to know) and Stan was just grateful he had turned the flash off.

After they’d washed up and changed the sweat-soaked sheets, Michalis turned to him, cuddled him into that broad chest full of bite marks, and murmured sleepily, “You do know I’d do anything for you, right?” 

“Michalis, you’re under a contract- you have to do whatever I ask.”

“No, no. Even if you released us all- even if you ran back into your world and left us all like you did that one time” Michalis’ grip tightened around Stan’s arm, almost possesively, “for an entire month- that damn near killed me- I’d still follow you to the ends of this world. And, even into yours.” 

Michalis couldn’t see, nosing deeper into Stan’s neck, but his eyes had blow wide and Stan wondered- briefly- what have I brought upon myself?

End  
* * *


End file.
